Te Amo
by VeroNeko
Summary: Pensamiento de Light hacia L justo en su muerte Yaoi Lemon LxLight


Hola!!! Ya he regresado con otra historia un ONESHOT, aunque sé que no he acabado con "ya al final sólo queda el amor", pues para mi desgracia tengo un pequeño bloqueo con esa historia, bua!!!! Todo por culpa del kirapato jejejeje, bueno volviendo al fic, esta historia es una idea que tuve después de ver un AVM del anime, en si fue una pequeña idea que aumente jejeje, espero les guste es un LxLight, además todo es pensamiento de Light.

ADVERTENCIA: esta historia contiene Yaoi y Lemon, si no te gusta, te sugiero busques una historia que te guste más.

Los personajes de Death Note no me pertenecen, y si me pertenecieran L no moriría jejeje

Sin más el fic:

Hoy… no puedo creerlo, simplemente me parece imposible, ver tu cuerpo caer frente a mí, me siento feliz!!! La victoria por fine es mía, por fin he logrado mi objetivo de hace mucho tiempo atrás, por fin L has muerto, pero… que me pasa corro, impido que tu cuerpo caiga en el piso, ¿Por qué?, siento una gran tristeza, siento las ganas de llorar de impedir que mueras… sin embargo ¿Por qué ese sentimiento?, ¿Acaso… estaré…? No, no es posible, han pasado muchas cosas, muchos recuerdos se arremolinan en mi mente, recuerdos que se vuelven razones, razones por las cuales deseaba tu muerte, una de ellas, porque buscabas a Kira, me desafiaste, sin embargo… debo aceptar que una de las razones más grandes sucedió ese día…

----FlashBack

Días después de haber renunciado a la Death Note, diciéndome que los asesinatos habían cesado, siendo una clara mentira, todos se habían ido, era su día de descanso, incluso Watari no estaba, sin embargo alguien me tenía que alimentarme, entraste a la habitación , con un charola con comida, te pusiste en cuclillas cerca de mí.

-Ryuzaki, yo no soy Kira- dije con la poca voz que tenia

-Lo siento Light, pero desde que estas aquí las muertes cesaron, así que debes ser Kira-me dijiste mientras me dabas una mirada despectiva.

-Ryuzaki… ¿Qué debo hacer para que confíes en mí?-

-No puedes hacer nada…- sin embargo cambiaste tu mirada, a una llena de ¿Lujuria?

Tomaste mis mejillas, me robaste un beso, intentabas profundizar, yo de la sorpresa no sabía qué hacer, sin embargo tu lengua logro entrar en mi boca, explorando, sintiendo, sin embargo yo no sabía qué hacer me había quedado en completo shock, sin quitar tus labios de los míos, metiste tus manos debajo de mi camisa, yo intentaba alejarme, sin embargo con mis manos encadenadas me era casi imposible, sin más me quitaste mi playera negra, admirando mi cuerpo, el cual comenzaste a besar, empezando por el cuello, yo soltaba gemidos, haciendo que te excitaras más, al parecer estabas decidido a todo, ya que empezaste a desabrochar mi pantalón mientras te apoderabas otra vez de mi boca, cuando me di cuenta estaba completamente desnudo y tú te habías quitado la camisa, seguías en lo tuyo mientras yo soltaba pequeños gemidos.

-Light… en verdad te deseo, y hoy te tendré- dijiste sin más con un claro tono de lujuria y deseo, y con una mirada que no parecía tuya, sin embargo en la situación en la que estaba no podía hacer gran cosa solo tratar de alejarme, sin embargo tú te acercabas más sin reparos, me aprisionabas con tus manos intentando evitar cada intento de escape.

Seguiste con tu tarea, bajando de mis labios a mi cuello, dejando marcas rojas en él, para posteriormente bajar a mi pecho, lamiendo mis tetillas, ya endurecidas, mientras masturbabas mi miembro, ante tanto no podía más que gemir, en verdad deseaba que todo fuera una pesadilla, cuando me di cuenta tu boca se apodero de mi miembro, succionando, lenta, luego más rápidamente, recuerdo haberme venido en tu boca, fue entonces cuando sentí la intromisión en mi entrada, habías metido un dedo ya lamido por ti, la intromisión hizo que diera un gemido de dolor y placer, sin embargo después de determinado momento metiste otro dedo, esperando a que me acostumbrara sacaste ambos dedos, metiendo tu miembro después, el dolor fue inexplicable, sin embargo con un dejo de placer, hacías esto mientras me besabas con una pasión, y empezó un vaivén que me pareció interminable, así estuviste tanto tiempo, yo sólo podía gemir, mientras una lágrima pasaba por mi mejilla, sinceramente en ese momento sentía odio hacia a ti, un inexplicable odio, ya que no deseaba que fuera así, sin embargo tenía un dejo de duda, ¿Qué acaso lo deseaba para pensar que no quería que fuera así?, deje ese pensamiento de lado asegurándome que sentía odio por la impotencia, una vez que acabaste dentro de mi volviste a tu juego, no recuerdo cuantas veces lo hiciste conmigo esa vez, digamos que en ese momento me perdí, sumido en mis pensamientos, sólo recuerdo que después desperté en la cama de la celda, ya bañado, y sin embargo unas lágrimas corrían por mi mejilla, ese día me habías violado, y sin embargo no entendía, te odiaba, y a la vez ¿te amaba?, la verdad no conocía mis sentimientos estaba muy confuso, termine pensando que me las pagarías.

---Fin-FlashBack--

Después de eso recuerdo que hiciste que me sacaran de esa celda, sin embargo me encadenaste a ti, y todas las noches repetías tu acción, no entiendo porque no te lo impedí. Siempre estabas conmigo para eso, para abusar de mí, y sin embargo el rencor desapareció dejando ¿un vacio?, la verdad no lo sé, sin embargo nunca fui capaz de evitarte, y siempre esperaba ese contacto tuyo, más aun así dentro de mi existía un poco de odio hacía ti, ¿Por qué? no lo sé tampoco. Cuando recupere la Death Note, supe que podría vengarme, ese odio se apodero de mí dejando mis sentimientos atrás.

Ahora te tengo en mis brazos, más bien tengo tu cuerpo inerte, ahora entiendo muchas cosas que en esos momentos no entendía, la verdad es muy simple: TE AMO, por eso no quería evitarte cuando me tomabas a la fuerza, sin embargo nunca supe lo que sentías por mí, ¿Acaso sólo era tu juguete sexual? Me gustaría que no fuera así, algo dentro de mi hacia que mi alma gritara, llorara en medio de esta habitación donde yo no quería soltar tu cuerpo, ahora entiendo… te necesitaba, te amaba, pero también es mejor que esto haya sucedido así, ahora nada me detiene para ser el Dios del Nuevo Mundo, te extrañare, sin embargo ya no eres impedimento para mi, al fin… Kira resurgirá!

-

Uff, acabe, se que esta peque, sin embargo no lo podía alargar más, sino se perdería el contexto de la historia, jejejeje, además que tengo ciertos problemas que tengo que arreglar lo más pronto posible ToT, espero apañármelas bien, jejeje, y ps espero que pronto se me quite el bloqueo, es que sin más las ideas se van ToT, espero os haya gustado, dejen Reviews

Atte. VeroNeko, el Pequeño Ángel de la Esperanza, WB nivel F, con problemas realmente malos!!!


End file.
